


Three Big Steps

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Decisions Verse [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Dahyun is slowly accepting herself ;~;, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, semi sad conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun takes three major steps in her relationship with Chaeyoung. Her first time being one of them.





	Three Big Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had a blast writing this one if I'm honest. Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta'd by ficklefic

Dahyun pulled her jacket tighter around her body to stave off the cold wind as she walked to Chaeyoung's apartment. They had a date planned for the night and she could barely contain her excitement. She had finally come to terms with a few things that weighed on her mind the last nine months they'd been a couple. Being seen in public was one of them.

  
  


It was always in the back of her mind. What would happen if they ran into her parents? She couldn't bear to think about what she would do. Probably clam up and run away. She knew Chaeyoung would show it proudly just to spite them. To show them just how happy she made Dahyun. They should want that for their daughter, right? Her happiness? Dahyun hadn't spoken to her parents since she broke off her engagement, but not for lack of trying.

  
  


She called them every day for a month. They didn't answer any of her calls nor any of the texts she sent. There were nights she sat in her bed and cried looking at the read tag below her messages. She knew her parents had at least opened and read them. Her pleas for forgiveness didn't fall on deaf ears. Chaeyoung caught her one day and did her best to comfort her for the rest of the night.

  
  


That had been seven months ago. Dahyun knew that she couldn't dwell on losing her parents for the rest of her life or she would miss out on some of the most important parts of building her life with Chaeyoung. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. To let go of her parents. But she knew in the long run it wouldn't hurt like it does now.

  
  


She finally made it to Chaeyoung's building and used her key to get inside. Chaeyoung insisted a couple of months ago to give Dahyun a key just in case of an emergency, but so far she only used it to get inside so Chaeyoung didn't have to let her in. Dahyun swayed idly to the soft elevator music as she rode it to Chaeyoung's floor. Her feet automatically carried her to the door.

  
  


"Honey, I'm home," Dahyun called out, slipping her shoes off to walk inside. She could hear Chaeyoung's laugh from the living room.

  
  


"You wish. I know my apartment is way better than yours." Chaeyoung teased and heaved herself up off the couch to greet her girlfriend. "Hi." She leaned in to give her a kiss.

  
  


"Hi." Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung into a hug, burying her face into her neck. "Yours is bigger, yes, but mine is higher up."

  
  


"True." Chaeyoung rubbed Dahyun's back. "You okay?" She asked quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

  
  


Dahyun nodded and pulled away from the hug. "I am. Promise."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked into her eyes and held up her pinky, waiting to see if Dahyun would link them.

  
  


Dahyun smiled and linked their pinkies. "Are you ready to go?"

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded and turned off the lights except the lamp by the entrance. "Ready." She grabbed her jacket and slid her shoes on. Her hand instinctively reached for Dahyun's, threading their fingers together as they made their way down to the street.

  
  


"I made us a reservation at that restaurant you wanted to try."

  
  


Dahyun's eyes went wide. "Really? I've been wanting to go there for months!"

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled at her excitement. "It took nearly that long to get the damn thing." She swung their hands. "It better be worth it."

  
  


Dahyun bounced as she walked, a wide smile on her face. "It will be. I've heard nothing but good things about it. They say the beef is the best in the whole country."

  
  


"I guess we'll find out, huh?" She loved to see Dahyun excited about anything. When she got really excited, she bounced, and it was the cutest thing in the world. Aside from every other thing Dahyun did.

  
  


Ten minutes later, she led them into the restaurant and gave her name to the host. He walked them to their table in a more secluded spot of the dining area. Dahyun's eyes went wide at the set-up. Candles, a bottle of wine and dark red carnations sitting at the center of the table. Chaeyoung thanked the host and pulled Dahyun's chair out for her before moving to sit on her side.

  
  


"What do you think?" Chaeyoung had a small hint of nervousness in her tone.

  
  


Dahyun took in the sight again before locking eyes with Chaeyoung. "It's amazing. I love it. How did you manage to do this?"

  
  


Chaeyoung waved off her question. "Don't worry about it." She grabbed the bottle of wine and poured some into each of their glasses. "To us."

  
  


Dahyun held up her glass and gently tapped it against Chaeyoung's. "To us." She echoed and took a sip before opening the menu to read. "This menu is huge."

  
  


Chaeyoung grabbed her own and looked through it. "Get whatever you want." She closed the menu once she had decided on something and chose to watch Dahyun instead. No matter how many times she'd taken in every detail of the older girl, she always had her breath taken away.

  
  


Dahyun peeked at Chaeyoung over the top of her menu. "You're staring."

  
  


"I can't help it. You're beautiful."

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together as her cheeks turned red. "Stop that."

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled. "Just stating the truth."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head and put her menu down. "You're insufferable. But I love you for it."

  
  


"I love you, too."

  
  


The waiter came by a few minutes later and took their order. They spoke idly about their days while they waited for their food to be brought out, Dahyun's cheeks tinting pink as she drank more wine. When their food arrived, they thanked the waiter and dug in.

  
  


"Oh wow." Dahyun hummed at the taste. "This is amazing." She picked up a piece of beef for Chaeyoung to try, popping it into her mouth.

  
  


Chaeyoung's brows furrowed, a high pitched  _ mmm _ leaving her. "That  _ is _ good." She let Dahyun try hers, getting the same reaction. "I guess this place really was worth it." Dahyun nodded in agreement.

  
  


They finished their food embarrassingly fast. Chaeyoung was quick to grab the bill from the table, slipping her card in and handing it back to the waiter. Dahyun eyed her from across the table. "It's on me tonight." She put her hand up when Dahyun went to argue. "I know I paid last time, but this was something I wanted to do for you. Just accept it." She stuck out her tongue.

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "I'm dating a child, I swear." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, Chae." She wanted to lean over and kiss her, but settled for taking her hand on the table. It was then she realized her thoughts from earlier.  _ Be brave _ , she told herself. Dahyun leaned over the table and gave Chaeyoung a short kiss, smiling at the dumbfounded look on her face when she pulled back.

  
  


Chaeyoung was taken out of her stupor when the waiter cleared his throat, having come back with her card and the receipt to sign. She took the pen and signed her name, slipping her card back into her wallet and thanking the waiter again. "You ready?" She asked Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun nodded and stood. "Ready." She took Chaeyoung's hand, wincing when the cold air blasted her in the face as they exited the warmth of the building.

  
  


Chaeyoung wrapped an arm around Dahyun to pull her closer, knowing she got cold easily. Dahyun tucked her arms closer to her own body as they walked back to Chaeyoung's apartment. When they made it back, Chaeyoung led Dahyun to the couch, and placed a blanket over the both of them.

  
  


"You kissed me." Chaeyoung said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "You  _ are _ my girlfriend, you know. I kiss you all the time." She knew she was brushing off a major step in her own self acceptance.

  
  


"Not outside the apartment." Chaeyoung pressed. "I guess that pinky swear was the real deal." She teased.

  
  


Dahyun clutched her chest in mock hurt. "My pinky swears are always the real deal, thank you."

  
  


Chaeyoung laughed. "But honestly," she started. "I'm proud of you. Really proud. I know how hard it's been for you."

  
  


Dahyun nodded a little, playing with Chaeyoung's fingers. "I've just been thinking a lot recently." She ran the pad of her thumb along her palm. "I don't want to hide us. It's not fair to you or me." Dahyun shifted so she could face Chaeyoung, but didn't let go of her hand. "It's been nine months." Chaeyoung kept her eyes and full attention on Dahyun. "In that span of time before, I was nearly engaged." Tears filled her eyes. At the sight of Dahyun tearing up, Chaeyoung took both of Dahyun's hands in hers.

  
  


"It's just not fair." Dahyun continued. "It's not fair that we can't do that." She met Chaeyoung's eyes. "It's so messed up." Her breath caught as the tears finally spilled over. "I want that to be us. I want to be able to show you off without caring. You're the most amazing person in the world and I want people to know it. I want them to know you're mine, but I can't show them like I want."

  
  


Chaeyoung cupped Dahyun's cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumbs. "I want people to know you're mine too, baby." Her own voice filled with emotion. "But you took a huge step today. Don't forget that." She said firmly. "I promise you one day we'll be able to do everything you just said. I don't care how long it takes."

  
  


Dahyun reached up and held onto Chaeyoung's wrists, taking her words in. "I don't want to be this way, Chaeng. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to wait. I don't want  _ you _ wait."

  
  


"It's going to take time, baby. These feelings you're having aren't going to go away overnight." Chaeyoung laced their fingers. "This is on your time, okay? Don't worry about me. I will wait for as long as I need to. I love you and nothing is going to change that. If I have to wait to marry you until I'm eighty with a cane, I'll wait."

  
  


Dahyun cracked a smile at the mental image. "You wanna marry me?" She asked, her features softening.

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. "Of course I do. We just have to wait for the old people to die out and the law to change and we're good to go." She said, wanting to make Dahyun laugh. Which it did, but also got her a slap on the arm. Dahyun leaned in to kiss where she slapped after Chaeyoung whined in pain.

  
  


"I'm sorry for unloading all that."

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head. "Don't you dare apologize. I've always told you to tell me what's on your mind no matter what it is. You have a tendency to hold things in and it's not good for you."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I know. It's a habit I'm trying to break. I'm just used to it."

  
  


"I know, baby. You don't have to do any of that stuff anymore."

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung. "What did I do to deserve you?" She mumbled into her neck.

  
  


Chaeyoung ran her hand along Dahyun's back. "Just being you."

  
  


Dahyun smiled at that and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Cute." She pulled back and kissed her, letting it linger for a few seconds.

  
  


"No, that's you." Chaeyoung shot back, kissing her again.

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "Let me call you cute for once." She rested her forehead against hers.

  
  


"You do it all the time, doesn't mean I accept it."

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and pushed against Chaeyoung's shoulders so they could lay down. She settled on top of her and pressed a few kisses to her lips. "I've been thinking about something else too." She fiddled with the collar of Chaeyoung's shirt.

  
  


"What is it?" Chaeyoung knew Dahyun's fiddling meant she was nervous.

  
  


"I think I'm ready." Dahyun said just barely above a whisper.

  
  


"Ready for what?" Chaeyoung's question was answered by Dahyun connecting their lips again. Dahyun poured every ounce of love she had for Chaeyoung into the kiss, pulling back only when she ran out of air.

  
  


"Oh." Chaeyoung licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. "Are you sure?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while. Since that one night before. I want my first time to be with you." She kissed her one more time. "It's like I said before. I don't want to wait anymore. I love you more than anything."

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled. "I love you, too. So much." She rested her hands on the sides of Dahyun's neck, her thumbs running along her cheeks. "I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to do this because you think it's something I'm expecting from you."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "It's something I want. I want to take that step with you."

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. "Me too." She leaned up and pressed their lips together in a deep, slow kiss. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst out of her ribcage. Dahyun would be her first too. She took Dahyun's hand and led them down the hallway to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

  
  


Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung against her, eyes searching her face. "Do you want to?" She asked quietly.

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, her hands resting on Dahyun's hips. "I do. I won't lie and say I've never thought about it before." Her thumbs brushed against Dahyun's skin. "But I wasn't going to pressure you."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and tugged her towards the bed by her belt loops. "I know. I can tell by the way you look at me. You don't exactly hide it."

  
  


"It's hard to hide." She kissed her and moved them to lay on the bed, straddling Dahyun's hips. "You're absolutely sure you want to?" Chaeyoung wanted to make sure before she went any further.

  
  


"I'm one hundred percent sure, Chae." Dahyun looked into her eyes.

  
  


"If you want to stop at any point, you tell me, okay?"

  
  


"I will. I promise." Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung back down into a kiss, her hands sliding under her shirt to feel her skin. Chaeyoung hummed into the kiss and moved to pull her shirt off. They had seen each other change before, but this was different. Dahyun let her eyes roam Chaeyoung's nearly bare torso, her fingers sliding along her sides.

  
  


Chaeyoung's cheeks felt hot under her gaze. Dahyun sat up and wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's waist, kissing every bit of skin she could reach on her neck and collarbone. She looked up at the younger girl, her fingers reaching up for the clasp of her bra. At Chaeyoung's slight nod, she snapped it open and pulled it away from her shoulders. She felt like her breath had been stolen from her.

  
  


Chaeyoung's blush deepened at Dahyun's unabashed staring. To distract herself from it, she tilted Dahyun's head up for another kiss. Dahyun pulled her own shirt off after breaking away. Chaeyoung was quick to capture her lips again, her hands reaching behind Dahyun to unsnap her bra. She pushed gently on her shoulders so they were laying, her lips trailing down.

  
  


Dahyun held back a moan as Chaeyoung trailed lower to her chest. Her lips touched every inch of skin, wanting to worship the woman under her. She deserved the world and she was going to do her best to give it to her. Dahyun's breath hitched when Chaeyoung reached her chest, paying close attention to her breasts. Light kisses and sucks sent bolts of arousal through Dahyun's body. Every single noise that left Dahyun's mouth was music to Chaeyoung's ears.

  
  


Her hands moved down to pop open the button of her pants, sliding them down Dahyun's legs. She did the same for herself so Dahyun didn't feel any discomfort. She moved up and kissed her languidly, hands searching to lace their fingers. Chaeyoung pulled back after a long minute and reached down to remove Dahyun's panties.

  
  


Dahyun lifted her hips to help Chaeyoung pull them off. She nibbled the inside of her lower lip out of nerves, which Chaeyoung instantly caught.

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I'm okay. More than okay. Make love to me."

  
  


Chaeyoung gave her a brief kiss before letting her fingers slide through Dahyun's folds. Dahyun clutched at Chaeyoung's arms, gasping at the feeling. When Chaeyoung's finger passed over her swollen clit, her hips jumped. "Oh..." She let out a low moan, her hips trying to follow it.

  
  


Chaeyoung kept her attention on Dahyun's face as she made slow circles around Dahyun's clit, looking for any signs of discomfort. Dahyun's hips moved in time with Chaeyoung's ministrations, feeling a tightness in her lower belly. "It feels tight." She muttered, looking up at Chaeyoung.

  
  


"It doesn't hurt, right?"

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "Definitely not. It feels good. Really good."

  
  


Chaeyoung finally let her fingers touch Dahyun's clit directly, earning a loud moan from the girl under her. "Oh my God!" Dahyun's grip got tighter on her arms. Chaeyoung sped up, knowing Dahyun was getting close by how she squirmed against her.

  
  


Dahyun felt pressure growing in her lower belly. Her thighs started to tremble as she fell over the edge, her back arching and her body jolting. "Chae..." She moaned, her thighs closing around Chaeyoung's hand.

  
  


Chaeyoung slowed to a stop, pressing kisses all over Dahyun's face and neck. She waited for Dahyun to catch her breath. "You okay?"

  
  


Dahyun hummed softly, her mind still foggy from her first ever orgasm. "So okay. Really okay." She pulled Chaeyoung against her before rolling them so she was on top. Dahyun had never touched herself before, much less anyone else, but she wanted to make Chaeyoung feel as good as she just did for her.

  
  


She moved her hand lower, doing exactly what Chaeyoung did before. She fumbled a few times, but quickly found a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them. It soon had Chaeyoung panting and moaning beneath her, spurring her on. "Baby..." Chaeyoung moaned, pulling Dahyun into a kiss as she came. She rested their foreheads together, her breath coming out in short pants.

  
  


Dahyun let her eyes take in the sight of Chaeyoung, wanting to remember this moment fully. She pressed a few kisses to her cheeks, leaving the last on the tip of her nose.

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled at the gesture, pulling Dahyun flush against her. "I love you so much."

  
  


Dahyun turned them so they were laying on their sides, tangling their legs together. "I love you, too." She could feel tears welling in her eyes, her emotions finally catching up with her.

  
  


Chaeyoung brought one hand up to brush the hair away from Dahyun’s face, resting it on her cheek after. "What's wrong, baby?"

  
  


Dahyun just shook her head. "It's silly."

  
  


"Nothing is silly, Dahyun. Tell me." She pressed gently.

  
  


"I just..." She paused. "I'm feeling a lot." Dahyun tried to distract herself by making patterns with her fingers on Chaeyoung's side and hip. "I feel closer to you now." She muttered, slightly embarrassed by her words. "Growing up all I heard was, 'Wait until you're married or you'll go to hell.', but this feels right. More right than anything."

  
  


Chaeyoung let her thumb run along Dahyun's jaw. "And you should do what feels right. You need to stop listening to what other people want for you and do what you want. I know it's a hard habit to break, but I'm here for you, okay?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, feeling bad for crying. "I know." She reached up and ran her finger under her eyes. "I can't believe I'm crying after we did that."

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "It's okay. I promise."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and turned her head slightly to press her lips against the palm of Chaeyoung's hand. "Thank you."

  
  


"For what?"

  
  


"Being you. Loving me no matter what. Showing me what love is supposed to be."

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled, widening when Dahyun poked her dimple to lighten the mood. "I'll always love you, Dahyun."

  
  


"I'm finally starting to catch on to that."

  
  


"Good. Get with the program, Dubu." She teased.

  
  


Dahyun grinned at the nickname and snuggled deeper into Chaeyoung's embrace. "You better cook me breakfast in the morning."

  
  


Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun after pulling the blankets over their bodies. "You got it."

  
  


It wasn't long before sleep took them both.

* * *

  
  


Dahyun woke up to an empty bed but the smell of coffee and food hit her soon after she cracked her eyes open. She slid out of bed and pulled on her underwear as well as one of Chaeyoung's hoodies. She made her way into the kitchen, her arms winding around her girlfriend's waist. "Morning."

  
  


"Morning, babe." Chaeyoung leaned back to kiss her cheek. "I was hoping to be done before you woke up so you could eat in bed."

  
  


Dahyun smiled, burying her nose in Chaeyoung's neck. "I rather eat out here. No crumbs in the bed like last time."

  
  


"True. That was a nightmare." Chaeyoung did her best to finish cooking with Dahyun attached to her back like a koala. "Let's sit, come on." She waddled them over to the table and sat down, smiling when Dahyun perched in her lap. "I'm not a chair."

  
  


"Yes you are." She pecked her lips. "My chair."

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head, just now noticing that she was only wearing a hoodie. She waited for Dahyun to be distracted by the food before sliding her hands inside, making Dahyun gasp.

  
  


"Chaeng! Cold!" She squirmed and batted at her hands.

  
  


Chaeyoung just laughed and kept her hands flat on Dahyun's stomach. "But you're so warm, baby. And hot." She didn't hide the fact that her eyes were roaming Dahyun's bare legs.

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and reached under the hoodie to put her hand over Chaeyoung's. "Next time we're going to my place. It's warmer."

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded and opened her mouth for Dahyun to feed her. Once she did, she rested her cheek on Dahyun's arm. "We should just move in together."

  
  


Dahyun paused and looked down at her. "What?"

  
  


Chaeyoung shrugged. "We practically live together now. I'm either at yours or you're at mine every day. It would be easier. And cheaper." She added, trying to lighten what she'd just said in case it backfired.

  
  


Dahyun took another minute to process what Chaeyoung just said, which left the younger girl even more nervous for mentioning it. "Okay." She finally said another minute later.

  
  


"What?" Chaeyoung's eyes widened, not expecting that answer.

  
  


"Okay. But you're moving into mine. It's way better."

  
  


"No, mine is." Chaeyoung shot back.

  
  


They argued for another fifteen minutes over which apartment to move into. It was the third big step in Dahyun's life in barely twenty four hours, but she wouldn't have it any other way. With Chaeyoung by her side, she could conquer the world.

**Author's Note:**

> They're growing up so fast ;~; 
> 
> See you guys on the next go around. Bye! 
> 
> (and if there's any confusion, chae has touched herself before so knew how everything worked)


End file.
